


Domestic Clone Club

by noodleswan



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodleswan/pseuds/noodleswan
Summary: Simple Clone club DomesticityFeel free to request prompts :)





	Domestic Clone Club

**Author's Note:**

> Please appreciate, I wrote half of this ages ago and then remembered that it existed. Also, I am English so appreciate the joys of me using English spellings and phrases rather than American English.

As everybody gathered in the front garden of the Hendrix’s house, S turned to her family.

“Does everybody have everything? Food, sunscreen, swimsuits?” Alison listed off the main necessities for a day trip to the beach. Sarah was leaning against one of two minivans, shades covering the bags under her eyes. Sarah was all for going to the beach, but having to be awake before 10 am on a Saturday in order to travel to the beach drastically changed her willingness. If Kira was not so excited about going to a beach other than ‘Shite beach’, Sarah would still be curled up in bed, content in the land of slumber.

“S, can we leave now please?” Felix shouted as he slumped into the passenger seat of the same minivan Sarah was leaning on.

“Okay, okay... pile in! Donnie, follow me on the roads. If you get lost, have Alison call Felix.” Donnie saluted towards S and headed into the second minivan to set himself up for the journey. S, Sarah, Felix, Kira, Helena and Charlotte were in the first minivan whilst Donnie, Alison, Gemma, Oscar, Cosima and Delphine piled into the second. Once S could see that Donnie was ready to drive, they set off… journeying their way to the first piece of freedom they had all experienced in years.

*45 minutes later* (no I did not Google map how far away Alison’s house is from the nicest beach I could find)

“Mom, I really need to go to the toilet!” Kira squealed as she jumped out of the car and ran to a small building near to the car park. Sarah ran after Kira whilst Donnie pulled up alongside, Cosima jumping out of the van, vomiting in a nearby bush with Delphine rushing over to rub her back and hold the few dreads that had come loose from her bun. 

“Are you okay, mon Cherie?” Cosima nodded as she rinsed her mouth out with water and threw a piece of chewing gum into her mouth. 

“I really hate car journeys,” Cosima whined, placing her head on Delphine’s shoulder and walking back to the van. Everybody started climbing out of the two minivans, collecting all their luggage that they felt was necessary to bring to the beach and with Alison that meant everything they may all possibly need in order to survive a day at the beach, including four different educational activities for the children in case they become bored of throwing sand at each other.

*1 hour later*

Alison was setting out the beach picnic with plenty of food to share around.  
“Everybody, food is ready” Kira, Charlotte, Gemma and Oscar all came running over from a sand city they had been intricately building, instantly filling their plates with the few sweet foods Alison had packed.

“Now now, those are a treat for after you have eaten other foods” Alison scolded. Sarah rolled her eyes, pinching a few chocolate bars and sneakily handing them out to the four children before filling her own plate with sandwiches and crisps. Felix politely declined food and opted to continue applying sun oil in the attempt to gain the best tan possible. S sat with Alison, eating various fruits, and discussing various stain removal tips as Gemma had managed to get grass stains on her football kit (as she should have, but Alison just cannot help herself). Donnie was stumbling across the sand to buy bottled water for everybody, as the drinks Alison had prepared were left at home and Donnie was now in the dog house as that was “his only job” before they left. Cosima and Delphine were walking hand in hand across the length of the beach, where water meets the sand. And Helena? Well, Helena was deep into the sea, floating on her back and looking into the sky thinking about how pleasant it is to spend the day without fighting for survival… spending a day with monkeys, sestras, sestra brothers and S… the mother figure she had dreamt of her whole life.

And that was just it, a pleasant day spent with family at the beach, telling anybody who asked that they were identical quadruplets. A system that worked perfectly for their new-found freedom.


End file.
